The lost prince
by Armadillo Power Studios
Summary: Kidnapped at birth, Shadow has never known who he actually is. When the castle guards go out one day 18 years after Shadow's kidnap, they find someone who looks just like the prince. How can Shadow find out who he is, when no-one realises who he actually is? And who is this white bat he is travelling with? Shadouge, Knuxikal and Sonamy


**This is a new story I'm writing. My insparation for this story comes from 'Tangled'. There will be no OC's accepted in this story so don't ask for your character to be placed in the story. The only OC's that will be used are Zeus and Selena. So, with that, let's get on with it!**

* * *

The streets of the city Ark were littered with the civilians, despite it being the dead of night and dark omens were said to roam when it was dark. But they had a reason to be out in the streets this late; the queen of their kingdom had gone into labour and everyone within the kingdom were exited to meet the heir to the throne the minute the child was born.

Within the crowd, several individuals could be seen. The first was a cobalt hedgehog with shining lime eyes and longish quills. His name was Sonic the Hedgehog and he was one of the royal guards patrolling the streets.

Next to him were two figures, one a sunshine fox blacksmith and the other was a sakura hedgehog weaver. They were Sonic's brother Tails and wife Amy Rose and the two never went anywhere without the male hedgehog when he wasn't working.

Not too far from them were three more figures, all of them being echidnas. The only male of the trio had rusty fur and dreadlocks and worked closely with Sonic. The male was married to the shorter of the females who also happened to the the city's main healer and enchantress.

The last of the echidnas had somewhat of an orange fur with dark blonde stripes on her dreadlocks and wore dark armour. At first glance, you would think she was a boy but one look into her deep purple eyes let you know she definitely was female. The echidnas' names were Knuckles, Tikal and Shade.

The final pair was of two cream rabbits, one a fully grown female and the other a baby female in the older's arms. The duo were almost spitting images of one another and had the baby been older, you may not have been able to tell them apart. The older was named Vanilla and the infant was rightly named Cream.

Within the castle, a pair of hedgehogs could be seen, one a male and the other a female. The male had deep blood red fur and sparkling golden eyes and sported a set of long gold tipped quills that almost came down to his ankles. His name was Zeus, the king and he got his name from the almighty god he shared his power with. The female was lying down on a king-sized bed, panting heavily. She was blessed with ominous black fur with silver highlights and ruby eyes and was clad in a very loose silver dress. Since she came from a lower class than Zeus, she had a more normal name than him; Selena.

A lilac feline could be seen in the corner of the room the king and queen were situated in and she appeared to be cradling a tiny bundle wrapped tightly in a garnet cloth. It was a baby, the child of the royals to be exact. He had inherited his mother's dark colouration and his father's red fur highlighted his quills. His eye colour couldn't be determined at that moment, but for now Zeus and Selena were quite satisfied that their son had an equal share of their appearances. Realising his wife was too tired to get up, Zeus stood up and collected his child from the cat before slipping out of the room and onto the balcony.

Down below, floods of excited clapping and cheering erupted once their ruler came into view, an infant barely seen from within his sheets. In the cluster of civilians, Tikal's eye began to twitch slightly as she latched onto her husband's arm. He scenced how she was unnerved and glanced down so purple and cobalt met. Sighing, she detached herself from Knuckles.

"K-Knuckles..." she started, disconnecting the eye connection, "I-I... I feel a dark presence," she looked back at him, pure terror within her eyes, "An omen,"

Shade picked up on what the enchantress has uttered, glancing over at the couple, "Omen? Tonight? Tikal, omen would never come out on such a night,"

"Omen are unpredictable Shade," Tikal reasoned, "I know an omen when I feel one. Knuckles, are you able to enter the castle to, you know, protect the royals and their newborn?"

The male nodded slowly, as if in deep thought, "Sure thing honey. I'll see if I can, but you know how Zeus is,"

Amy, Sonic and Tails had made their way over to the echidna trio, followed closely by Vanilla and her daughter. The Sakura being had a broad grim plastered in her face, her emerald eyes sparking.

"Isn't the prince just adorable?" she asked, squealing at the thought of the baby prince, "So-o cute~! I bet he'll make a wonderful king when he's older!"

"I'm sure he will as well Ames. But I'll admit, it's too early to make judgement on how the prince shall act," Shade held her head up, looking up at the king softly swaying his young from side to side. Tails smiled.

"What were you guys talking about just then?" the kitsune questioned. Shade nudged the healer in the arm.

"Omen," Tikal breathed, staying absolutely still. Sonic blinked several times, coming to terms with what she said. Vanilla was the first to speak.

"Omen? Tikal, don't be silly," the rabbit shook her head, making her oversized ears flop about, "No omen have dwelled here for years,"

"Plus, omen don't appear if a new royal has been born," Sonic added. Tikal shook her head, quivering with pure fear.

"No. Omen!" she rasped, pointing over into the dark folds of a close by alleyway.


End file.
